


Your Beautiful No Matter Your Size

by NguWritesFanfictions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Pidge shares with Allura btw., Their in the shower mostly, but no graffic mentions of nudity, i googled up that-, mature content for safety, no relationships - Freeform, nothing too graphic don't worry, to make sure it was right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NguWritesFanfictions/pseuds/NguWritesFanfictions
Summary: Hunk never had a problem with his size, until he went to Garrison. Some kids there really had a nasty tick inside them. Whilst in Space, the thoughts of what they said come back to him. However, with teammates like Shiro, Lance and Keith there to support him. Hopefully they can see his smile return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *pops up* a non-oc fic because I felt like writing the idea about Hunk having issues with his body because he always thought it was okay to be the way he was, but then some idiots at garrison bullied him for his size and Lance always had his back?
> 
> Its kinda short and I could of done better but its 3am and I need sleep so I suppose I could always rewrite it later :D
> 
> This actually happens to me a lot, I really hate my body sometimes, and I always have friends who bring me back up to being happy and smiley. So I kinda wanted to project that onto hunk a bit.

Being big doesn't always mean that everyone will love you for being the best for giving hugs... Actually. It means that you tend to get bullied... a lot.

Hunk Garret had never really cared much about him being big, after all, it was more normal for him and his family, but sometimes, after he moved out of his home into Garrison, he did receive... comments. He wasn't really used to this after all, and it didn't help his body confidence at all.

Of course, now he was in Space, none of that happened. But it did not help that the castle showers were... shared. They mostly had to shower together to save resources and energy, Allura and Pidge both using Allura's private bathroom, so most of them lucked out.

But Hunk had to share with Shiro, Keith and Lance. Coran would do the laundry whilst everyone showered and later would himself in his own little private room as Alteans take less time then humans to shower.

So here Hunk was, with the others all at opposite ends of the shower room (mostly to stop Lance and Keith from arguing and possible hurting each other whilst on the wet slippery floor.) Hunk looked down at himself, and started to remember every word from the Garrison kids.

Of course, he shouldn't listen to them, but he couldnt help but think back to those moments where they called him... called him for such a simple thing as being slightly bigger then they were. What did give them the right to do that? To hurt someones feelings like that-

Hunk stopped thinking on the issue when he noticed that shiro was staring at him “I-is something wrong S-Shiro?” he didn't normally stutter, however, this time he was a bit scared. It wasn't normal for Shiro to stare at someone with such worry in his face unless they had just gotten back from fighting at least more then 5 Galra and had a lot of injuries on their face (Long story short: Pidge and Keith. But that's for another time).

“...Hunk. Don't let anything said at Garrison affect you.” He placed his human arm on Hunk's shoulder, giving a small, but hopeful smile. Hoping his words would reach Hunk, that's when Lance came over and hugged Hunk

“Seriously. Don't remember those idiots. We love you. We don't care how you look.” Lance smiled “I get far too many comments that I'm too skinny. I just ignore them. As long as your happy with yourself, that's all that matters Hunk.”

Keith walked over and stood by them, he didn't really have room to physically support Hunk at the moment – blame the fact lance basically shot off to hug Hunk before Keith could even take a step. “They don't know what makes you, you. They see you for outside appearances. Not personality.” He gave what looked like a smile.

Hunk gave a small smile back to them all, he shouldn't of worried over those words again, sure. They hurt. And from time to time, he remembers them. However. He always would have someone to pull him back out of those moods of hating himself. He pulled all 3 into a quick hug, before letting them all go so they could all finish up their showers.

===================================================

Lance, Hunk, Keith and Shiro walked out of the shower room, Shiro went to try to get some sleep, a thing that has become harder as each day passes, Luckily, his room is near by Allura's so whenever he or she gets a nightmare, they can calm each other down. Lance ran off to the TV room to mess with some of the tech in there, he was working on a little surprise for Pidge. Keith went off to his room, no idea really what he was going to do there... probably just look at his knife again.

Hunk started to walk to the kitchen to make a quick snack, when he bumped into their small green paladin “oh! Sorry Pidge!”

“Its okay!” Pidge gave a huge smile “So, did you guys have fun? Did Lance or Keith try to kill each other? Or did you have a peaceful shower?”

“Kinda..” he looked down, but smiled at her “wanna go get some food with me?”

Pidge froze for a tiny second, she knew something had happened. But... She wouldn't question it today. She simply just nodded “Okay!” and with that. She and Hunk headed off to gain some food from the Kitchen.

Although he's used to seeing himself as what some teenagers thought he was, He always had his friends there to keep him from thinking about it. Although, he knew that almost everyone had their issues, at least they were all there for each other... no matter what made them feel down. Someone would always be there to bring up their smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys enjoy it :D? if not I'm sorry. I'll try to write a better one next time!
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a Keith or Lance one next... i'd do one for Shiro but I need to study up PTSD before I attempt to write a fic for him. I wanna make sure I don't do anything wrong whilst writing the fic!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you want! You don't have to but its nice to read how people feel about ideas like this or even help me improve this idea!
> 
> Oneshots for a bit? probably. Alongside me writing terrible partical oc fics because I legit have too many ideas for my 4 little ocs for vld. I need to stop. *too bad I'm probably not going to because i'm weak*


End file.
